De amor, sexo y problemas adolecentes
by Maryfer Leclerec
Summary: Alie es una chica algo difícil de tratar debido a su personalidad,escapa de casa, entra a un instituto llamado "Sweet Amoris" donde conoce a un grupo de chicos y chicas bastante scubrirá poco a poco lo que ellos ocultan, al mismo tiempo que trata de distinguir lo que siente hacia el extraño delegado de su clase y su querido tio quien es profesor de ahi. Sr.Farres/Oc/Nath


**Aquí esta mi primer fic de amour sucre :D espero que les guste.**

.

Primer capítulo : Nuevo comienzo.

Ya había decidido irse...pero si recordaba lo que más le importaba le entrarían más dudas; con el dolor que sintió abrió la ventana y cerrando los ojos, con un paso inseguro piso las escaleras de emergencia que daban afuera de su habitación. Al sentir una ventisca de viento que le rozo el rostro ella sonrió y saboreo el leve aroma de la libertad que le esperaba, con cuidado término de salir por la ventana deslizándose silenciosamente, tanteo con los dedos el marco de la ventana para darle un último vistazo a su habitación que dejaba atrás. Echaría un poco su hogar pero una vocecilla interior le decía que era lo mejor, quizás solo lamentara el dejar a su hermano menor...pero el estaría mejor en casa...al menos si su abuela seguía viviendo ahí.

No iba a negar que había tenido suerte, por motivos de trabajo o sociales; ese día ella se había quedado sola en casa y se decidido aprovechar para llevar al cabo su plan.

-Adiós-susurro dándose la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras. Con un presentimiento de que adonde se dirigía algo bueno le pasaría.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El viaje no duro mucho para alivio de ella, no le había asustado la idea...solo le preocupaba el hecho de no saber cómo iba a reaccionar su tío al saber que iba a su casa...y no precisamente de visita.

-Pasajeros, ya hemos llegado, por favor bajen con cuidado- Se oyeron las indicaciones para las personas que viajan atraves de ese autobús. Algunos se empezaron a despertar y otros empezaron a bajar. Ella suspiro y se levanto de su asiento para tomar su equipaje del maletero que estaba arriba del asiento de a lado, el cual consistía en una mochila y una pequeña maleta. Tuvo la suerte de que nadie se sentara a su lado, espero paciente que bajaran la gran parte de las personas para poder irse. Cuando se hallo fuera del autobús, una visión de un cielo despejado abarco su vista, avanzo a paso rápido entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba en la diminuta central de esa ciudad que tanto le gustaba desde que tenía memoria. Cuando salió de ese edificio noto algunos cambios respecto al alrededor del lugar, algunos locales que nunca había visto y otros que ya no se encontraban.

Diviso la fila de taxis enfrente de el lugar y avanzo mirando a los conductores para examinarlos, cuando se encontró cerca se decidió por un taxista que se veía agradable; un señor que estaba cerca de los sesenta, bajo y con escasa cabellera con una mirada agradable. Camino hacia el ignorando las miradas algo lascivas que le dirigían algunos conductores y choferes. El taxista (que se hallaba leyendo un periódico apoyado en la puerta del automóvil) levanto la mirada al verla frente a él.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿puedo ayudarla en algo- pregunto amablemente a la chica que se hallaba frente a el.

-Necesito que me lleven a un lugar…está disponible? - Pregunto tratando de sonar como viajera veterana, pero la traicionaron los nervios al decir la última palabra en un tono algo más alto.

El solo le sonrió cálidamente.

-Por supuesto- cerro su periódico, metiéndolo atraves de la ventanilla del conductor y se dirigió a la parte posterior del coche- Me permite su equipaje?

-Si- se lo paso con algo de desconfianza, cuando vio que la guardo se fue a lado del copiloto abriendo la puerta para sentarse, a los pocos segundos el se encontraba sentado guardando en el maletero su periódico.

-A donde desea que la lleve?- pregunto el encendiendo su coche. Ella le dio la dirección y el taxi arranco mientras la pasajera miraba con nostalgia a través de la ventanilla la ciudad de su infancia.

En un principio fue algo incomodo para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a estar con desconocidos. Su acompañante lo noto.

-Usted…no es de aquí verdad jovencita? Se nota en su mirada- el inicio una conversación, pensó que tal vez de esa forma ella podría tranquilizarse, ya que se le notaba que estaba algo tensa.

-Ehh…no, bueno, yo….aquí viven unos familiares míos-contesto algo distraída mientras pasaban en una calle en la cual ella iba seguido de pequeña.

-Oh ya veo, si hace mucho que no venia déjeme contarle que hace unos años la ciudad ha crecido económicamente, unos ricos empresarios se asentaron aquí e industrializaron este lugar un poco mas, claro, sin perder nada de su belleza natural- le informo mientras esquivaban a un joven conductor que iba a velocidad más rápida de la permitida- lamentablemente al ir creciendo la ciudad, los jóvenes han cambiado y se creen los nuevos dueños del lugar.

-Enserio?- pregunto ella algo impresionada, había tenido que dejar de ir a vacacionar hace tiempo por culpa de los trabajos de sus padres.

-Si jovencita, otra cosa que es muy de lamentar es el que la inseguridad ha aumentado un poco pero hay que agradecer que la policía sigue haciendo su trabajo de una forma muy eficiente.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso-

-Se va a quedar mucho tiempo señorita? – pregunto mientras daba vuelta en una rotonda, se hallaban cerca de la dirección dada por la chica, no quería ser un entrometido pero le daba curiosidad porque una persona como ella, de su edad, con una apariencia algo frágil viajaba sola.

-Ese es el plan-le sonrió confiando en un poco en el.

-Muy buena ciudad, no se arrepentirá- dio vuelta en una calle y paro frente a una casa que se encontraba en medio de otras dos pero que sobresalía por ser un poco más alta, era de color rojizo oscuro, con el techo verde, tenia ventanas algo redondas y unas escaleras con 5 escalones que daban enfrente de una puerta que parecía ser de madera, tenía unos maseteros debajo de dos ventanas que estaban cada una a lado de la puerta, parecía de aquellas casas que aparecían en los cuentos o películas para niños. Eso pensó el taxista mientras sacaba las pertenencias de la chica del maletero.

-Cuanto seria?- pregunto mientras sacaba de su mochila su billetera para pagarle por sus servicios al señor y miraba distraídamente hacia la casa.

-Serán $5 dólares- contesto cerrando la cajuela.

-Claro, tenga-le dio cinco dólares más- quédese con el cambio, muchas gracias- le agradeció algo tímida contrastando con la imagen que daba.

-Gracias…bueno, tenga – le dio una tarjeta- ahí vienen mis datos por si llega a necesitar un taxi de nuevo- inclino la cabeza- mi nombre es Benjamin Evans, fue un placer haberla llevado.

-Gracias señor Evans…mi nombre es Aliette Darcy…-se estrecharon de las manos, el se subió al coche y arranco de vuelta a la central de autobuses mientras ella tomo su maleta y algo insegura subió los escalones de aquella casa. Suspiro y toco la puerta.

Tras unos segundos la puerta fue abierta por un hombre alto, de cabello algo largo, vestido con un jersey azul y pantalones negros. Sus ojos violetas la miraron atraves de sus lentes, parecía algo sorprendido y un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas.

-Aliette…?-

-Tío Farres!- la chica lo abrazo mientras los colores de el se veían mas pero ella no era consiente ya que no lo veía, su cuerpo estaba pegado al de el, rápidamente la separo viéndola. Ya habían pasado más de 10 años, así que era normal que ya fuera más alta.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos- pasa…pasa…-tomo la maleta de la mano de ella conduciéndola a la sala, ella automáticamente se acostó ahí y cerró los ojos- Aliette….-la llamo pero ella no respondió, aprovecho ese momento para ver bien a la chica, su rostro había perdido algunas facciones infantiles pero algunas seguían ahí, haciendo que su rostro fuera de facciones algo delicadas, sus ojos dorados estaban cerrados mientras sus pestanas largas le sentaban muy bien, su cabello rojizo era algo ondulado, y lo traía largo tal y como lo hacia la última vez que la vio, era delgada y no era tan alta, parecía medir lo promedio. Cuando miraba que tan largo era su cabello no pudo evitar posar la mirada atraves de otras partes del cuerpo de la joven, cuando noto eso se sonrojo enojándose con el mismo. Era su sobrina!

-Aliette Melinda Mountbatten Darcy! Te estoy hablando- cuando ella oyo su nombre completo rápidamente se levanto haciendo que se mareara un poco, rápidamente el se acerco a ella preocupado-estas bien? Aliette?

-S-si tío…-ella se apoyo en su hombro, haciendo que el se sorprendiera. No le desagradaba tenerla cerca de el pero los pensamientos que tuvo hace unos momentos hacia que tuviera que alejarse.

-Bueno Aliette…

-Dime Alie! Tu siempre me decías Alie….-ella hizo un pequeño puchero, el suspiro.

-Está bien…Alie…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- ella rápidamente se levanto y le dio la espada, se extraño de eso, así que lentamente se paro y se dirigió a ella-Alie…te estoy preguntando…

-Me escape de casa tío- ella volteo a verlo con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Te esca…

-¡NO LES IMPORTA! ¡NO SE DARAN CUENTA! ¿NO COMPRENDES? –Lentamente empezaron a caer las lagrimas de la chica- Era lo mejor…solamente la abuela y Danny…-recordó a sus dos familiares más importantes- mis padres generalmente están en su trabajo….yo …de igual forma…si quieres avísales…ah…y ¿puedo quedarme aquí?- lo miro volviendo a hacer su puchero rogando internamente para que el aceptara, ella lo quería mucho y lo había extrañado demasiado durante el tiempo que no lo había visto.

El la miro algo en shock por lo que había escuchado, es cierto que los padres de ella trabajaban tanto pero no era posible que ella creyera que no la querían…e irse a vivir con el?!

-Alie…yo… que hay de tu escuela?

-No importa…anda….eso es un ¿sí?

-Mi deber es decirte que lo correcto para ti, como tu tío.

-Anda

-Alie…

-¡Por favor! Bueno, llama a mis padres y si ellos dicen que no me iré de regreso.

El considero lo que la chica le dijo.

-Está bien, anda…ve a arriba, a la habitación que esta a tu izquierda y ponte cómoda, ya es tarde como para que regreses si deciden que regreses….-dijo suspirando.

-Gracias Tío!- Alie se acerco emocionada a él y lo abrazo fuertemente perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, para eso, el Señor Farres la sostuvo por la cintura para evitar una posible caída, ambos se sonrojaron un poco pero ninguno lo noto del otro, quien dio el primer paso fue el soltándola.

-Anda, vete a dar un baño- le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda algo nervioso.

-¡Claro! - se fue corriendo en dirección de las escaleras a donde el le había dicho mientras escuchaba las habituales advertencias de su tío sobre que no corriera subiendo los escalones. Mientras Aliette se iba a la habitación que tenía el para invitados, se sentó en uno de los sillones rojizos que formaban parte de la estancia.

Suspiro quitándose sus lentes con una mano y con la otra marcándole a su hermano mayor pensando en lo que su sobrina le había dicho, deseaba pensar que lo que le había contado fuera mentira pero el bien conocía como era su hermano; un adicto al trabajo igual que su esposa. Algo dudoso espero a que contestaran.

-¿Si? ¿Quién habla? –Era la voz de su hermano, Christopher. Se le oía algo distraído, posiblemente estaba en su trabajo.

-Hola Christian…soy yo…Vicent, tu Hermano-respondió el susodicho mirando hacia el techo algo apesumbrado por el presentimiento que tenía en esos momentos.

-¿Vicent? ¡Hey Hermano! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti…pero no crees que es un poco…tarde para poder llamar, ¿puedes marcarme luego, estoy ocupado haciendo unos reportes que me pidieron y créeme al decir que yo…-

-Aliette se encuentra aquí…dice haber escapado- no le agradaba el tener que delatar a su sobrina pero quería saber si a su hermano le afectaba lo que había hecho su hija mayor, esperaba que sí

-¿Aliette? ¿Estás seguro? Es imposible, esa niña está en casa con Daniel y nuestra madre…

-Pues, puedo asegurarte que no lo está…

-Oh bueno, dile que le hable a su abuela y…

-Espera… ¿No estás molesto? ¡Tu hija se ha escapado!

-No se ha escapado, ha ido contigo.

-Dice que no quiere volver a su casa.

-Bueno, supongo que podrás inscribirla en la escuela ¿trabajas en una verdad?

-Christian…

-Solo que le hable a su abuela.

-De verdad… ¿no te importa?

-…Espera un momento…-se oyó un par de ruidos al lado del teléfono.- ¿Bueno? –era Juliette, su cuñada.

-¿Acaso no les importa que su hija se haya escapado de casa?

-¿Eso hizo? Chris no me había dicho nada… ¿Llego contigo?

-Si, dice que quiere quedarse pero yo le dije que está mal y…

-¿Por qué esta mal? Creo que es una buena idea que ella pase una temporada contigo, en estos momentos se podría decir que no llevamos muy buena relación los tres, creo que el estar separados nos ayudara un poco a toda la familia… ¿Te molesta la idea de que tu sobrina viva en tu casa un par de semanas?

-Juliette…

-Solo es un favor, supongo que agradeceré que haya decidido ir contigo, es mejor saber que está en casa de un conocido…no, su Tío, que en vez de estar en algún lugar donde no tengamos idea alguna que pueda estar ahí…déjala que termine ahí este años escolar ahí, solo tendrá que llamarnos cada semana …por favor.

-¿ Que clase de problemas tienen con ella?

-Está en una etapa algo rebelde…cosas simples se convierten en grandes problemas… ¿podrá vivir contigo durante un tiempo?

-Claro que si Juliette.

-Cuídala por favor.

-Por supuesto…-al terminar de decir eso, ella colgó. Dejo el teléfono a lado mientras cerraba los ojos inclinando la cabeza. Juliette era igual a su hermano; eran adictos al trabajo, pero a diferencia de el, ella podía interponer a la familia primero antes que sus labores, le alegro un poco saber que al menos a ella le preocupaba un poco lo que había hecho su hija.

Pero no iba a negar que le preocupara un poco el que Alie se quedara con él. ¿La razón? Los pensamientos que tuvo al ver a su sobrina cuando llego, tal vez era debido al cansancio…tal vez. Se removió un poco, pero estaría bien, hace mucho tiempo extrañaba a sus sobrinos así que aprovecharía para pasar algo de tiempo con ella para volver a conocerla. Escucho un par de pasos de la escalera y después se oyeron más fuertes, pudo oler en el aire una esencia de rosas y vainilla. Un aroma muy dulce…pensó él.

-¿Qué dijeron mis padres?- pregunto ella algo ansiosa- Tío Farres.

-No me digas por mi apellido-respondió ignorando la pregunta de la chica, sin verla estiro los brazos, ella iba a estar feliz en eso pero si la inscribía en la escuela… ¿Tendría que decirle a la directora que era su sobrina? ¡No! Era mejor así, además, no habían apellidos que los relacionaran.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo te digo?

-Tío

-No, no…Tío que… ¿Tío qué?

-Mi nombre es Vicent…

-Tío Vicent….! Tío Vicent! ¿Qué dijeron en casa? – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba encima de el con una sonrisa en la cara ignorante de las emociones que se hallaban en esos momentos en el interior de el, lo miraba expectante a la espera de lo que habían decidido sus padres. El abrió los ojos por la sorpresa encontrándose con la visión de Aliette con una blusa azul cielo de tirantes con un ligero escote que le hacían resaltar su pálida piel, sus piernas estaban expuestas debido al short color negro que usaba. La cara de el se coloreo en tonos rojizos a lo que ella pensó que era debido a la forma en la que se lanzo- Tío Vicent…

-A-Aliette –tartamudeo un poco desviando la vista. _Era su sobrina_.

-Dime por favor- se acerco a su rostro algo sonrojada, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien y mucho menos de un hombre, pero era su tío.

-E-Ellos dijeron que podías quedarte pero tenias que llamarle a tu abuela una vez a la semana- la miro por primera vez admirando su rostro todavía algo mojado.

-Gracias querido Tío Vicent- ella lo abrazo fuertemente causando que se acercara mas a el, Vicent solo pudo sonrojarse al sentirá muy cerca, pero su sonrojo se incremento más al notar más de cerca que podía sentir la mayoría del cuerpo de la chica-¿ Acaso no me vas a abrazar?

-Claro que si Alie- algo nervioso pasa sus manos por la espalda de la chica, rodeo su espalda y se sorprendió al notar que tenía un cuerpo diferente al que le recordaba, pero claro, después de todo, la última vez que la había visto era una pequeña niña no una adolecente con un cuerpo con una delicada cintura como la que era ahora, se sacudió la cabeza al notar los pensamientos que tenia sobre ella.

-Perfecto…entonces para celebrar… ¡hare la cena!- ella se levanto de un salto sin antes no darle un beso a la mejilla a su sonrojado tío- No te preocupes, si se cocinar- se marcho campante a la cocina sin notar que un avergonzado familiar suyo no evitaba mirar de reojo sus piernas.

Ambos comieron tras una charla muy animada en la que los dos participaron, ella le conto un poco de lo que había pasado durante el largo tiempo en el que ya no se habían visto, mientras el saboreaba la deliciosa comida que ella había cocinado. Le conto el sobre su trabajo en un instituto: "El instituto Sweet Amoris" así como también le dijo que si ella estaría ahí no podía contarle a nadie que él era su tío, ella acepto la propuesta contenta.

-Entonces mañana iras a la escuela, te preparare el papeleo para que solo lo entregues, temo que no podre llevarte pero puedo prestarte una vieja bicicleta que era mía-

-Seria genial, gracias –ella sonrió en respuesta.

Terminaron de cenar y Aliette subió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas algo nerviosa para lo que podría suceder en su nuevo instituto mientras su Tío preparaba los papeles para que ella no tuviese problemas alguno. Se preparo deprisa acostándose más temprano de lo usual para no quedarse dormida, puso la alarme en su teléfono y lo puso en una cómoda que estaba alado de la cama. Su habitación le gustaba, era de un color azul cielo adornada con unos muebles que eran bellamente tallados. Tenía una pintura de un paisaje de un bosque y una ventana grande, antes de dormir pensó en pasarse por una tienda de ropa para poder conseguir más prendas, tal vez iría a echar un vistazo saliendo de la tienda.

Se levanto cinco minutos antes de que sonara su alarma, con los ánimos levantados ella se preparo para darse una ducha, Esperaba hacer amigos, lo cual le era algo difícil debido a su cambio radical que tenia a veces. Quería caerles bien pero también no deseaba comportarse de una forma falsa…se mostraría como era en realidad. Tras decidir en vestirse de acuerdo a su personalidad escogió una falda plisada negra pero que le quedaba encima de las rodillas y una blusa color verde que era sencilla, unas calcetas largas negras y se puso sus botines negros, su cabello rojizo oscuro se lo recogió en una sencilla coleta, se maquillo solamente con un delineador levemente y tomo su mochila poniéndose una boina negra bajando las escaleras alegremente topándose con su tío que veía un jersey azul claros sencillo y pantalones oscuros azules. Sus ojos violetas la miraban atraves de sus lentes.

-Ya estas lista Aliette?- pregunto viéndola bajando unos papeles de la mano.

-Jum…si… ¿Esos son los papeles?- pregunto y él se los tendió, ella le dio una leve leída a lo que decía ahí.

-La bicicleta está afuera ¿estás segura de irte así?- Pregunto mirando inconscientemente las piernas de su sobrina haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

-Si…no habrá ningún problema- contesto guardando los papeles en su mochila- entonces…supongo que nos veremos en la escuela _Profesor _Farres – inclino un poco la cabeza, el sonrió y le revolvió cariñosamente su cabello- ya deja! Voy a despeinarme.

-¿Acaso estabas peinada? –ella le saco la lengua, el le guiño el ojo- lamento no poder llevarte, en fin, ya me iré, tengo que llegar temprano para recoger unas cosas en la sala del maestros, ahí están tus llaves ya que tal vez tenga que quedarme más tarde en la escuela.- le comento como poder llegar más fácil al instituto tras decir eso se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta.

-Gracias…-susurro Alie asombrada tomando las que eran sus llaves, eran tres llaves en total pero tenía un llavero que ella reconoció que era suyo cuando era más pequeña, era una "Carta clow" de su anime preferido de la infancia. Salió y cerró con llave para después echar su regalo en su bolso, al salir noto la bicicleta, inmediatamente le gusto y agradeció que tuviera la canasta. Sin perder tiempo se subió comenzando a pedalear para llegar a su nueva escuela.

Al ir en bicicleta pudo notar casas, personas, animales que se veía en armonía así como algunos grafitis y cosas por el estilo, se sentía muy cómoda en ese lugar a pesar que era una recién llegada pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, posiblemente más tarde le hablaría a su abuela ya que era un condición y quería saber que era lo que le diría sobre lo que había hecho. No le tomo mucho tiempo y se encontró con un gran edificio de color beige claro que imponía un poco. Se bajo de la bicicleta sin dejar de admirar el paisaje, no era solo el edificio ya que también tenia césped y arboles lo que le daba una apariencia más relajada. Fue a una vara de metal donde habían varias bicicletas y amarro la suya con la cadena que le había dejado el Señor Farres.

-Listo…-sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Eres nueva? - oyó a sus espaldas una tímida voz y se encontró con una chica ligeramente más baja que ella que portaba una gran libreta, vestía ropas de color lila igual que su cabello, estaba algo sonrojada la chica.

-Si, me llamo Aliette…pero prefiero que me digan Alie… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto colgándose la mochila en la espalda.

-Me llamo Violeta, mucho gusto- sonrió sonrojada. _Ohhh…se ve tan linda_ pensó Alie internamente sonriendo.

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas- respondió Alie algo asombrada de que hubiera dicho eso ella misma.

-Por supuesto- contesto Violeta sonriendo- entonces… ¿Entramos? posiblemente la directora este adentro esperándote, siempre hace eso cuando llega alguien nuevo.

-Claro- ambas se encaminaron platicando un poco, Alie tacho a la chica de moe inmediatamente mientras Violeta pensaba que la otra chica parecía buena persona, ambas en sus pensamientos y también estando consientes de la conservación que mantenían hasta que vieron a la directora que veía a la chica, ambas se despidieron separándose, Alie fue directo con la mujer.

-Buenas tardes- saludo cortésmente Aliette mirando a la que parecía una agradable directora.

-Usted es la señorita Aliette Darcy ¿vedad?-pregunto la mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eh…si directora- contesto algo atemorizada sin saber porque, tal vez su extraña sonrisa era la causante.

-¿Tiene su papeleo listo? –pregunto.

-Aquí esta- apenas le iba a mostrar lo que pedía cuando la vio fruncir levemente el ceño- ¿Sucede algo?

-No pienso aceptar hojas sueltas, vaya por un clip- Ordeno la directora, Aliette asintió- anda vaya, no pierda el tiempo.

-Claro…-ella se dio la vuelta y vio una puerta casi a lado, se metió percatándose que no era un aula de clases cualquiera, tenía una mesa con una forma ovalada asi como algunos archiveros y plantas decorativas ¿Seria acaso la sala de maestros?

-Buenas tardes necesitas algo?- escucho una voz a sus espaldas, parecía de un chico, algo sorprendida por no haber notado a alguien dándose la vuelta para verlo y se encontró con un chico alto rubio de ojos dorados que la veía con curiosidad. El vestía con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, pantalones caquis, se veía muy formal para un chico de su edad pero no podía evitar que se veía mono de esa forma.

-Yo…bueno, necesito un clip…soy nueva por eso debo darle unos papeles a la directora pero quiere que le ponga un clip- contesto algo sonrojada.

- ¿Eres nueva? Vaya…bueno ten – el chico se acerco a la mesa revolviendo un par de papeles que se encontraban ahí logrando encontrar lo que ella pedía- toma este, bienvenida al Sweet Amoris, si necesitas algo esta es la sala de delegados.

-¿Eres un delegado?- se sintió algo tonta al preguntar. Pero el chico solo sonrió.

-Me llamo Nathaniel y soy el delegado principal, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo- le aseguro sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a la chica, el se ruborizo un poco.

-Yo me llamo Aliette pero dime Alie y mas que necesitar algo…yo espero que seamos buenos amigos-contesto con una sonrisa tímida.

-C-claro que si- le sonrió también tímido- Anda, ve con la directora, no es de gran paciencia.

_¡La directora!_

-Cierto yo…-en ese momento se abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a una chica rubia acompañada por dos chicas más que miraban algo aburridas el lugar, la chica rubia al notar la presencia de Aliette la miro algo molesta. La chica vestía con ropa aparentemente algo costoso igual que las otras dos.

-¿Quién es ella?-demando a Nathaniel, Aliette se enojo al ver eso. ¿Quién se creía esa chica rubia?

-Ella es la chica nueva, se llama Aliette, la estoy ayudando con cosas de su papeleo-contesto el amablemente a diferencia de ella.

-¿Tu cómo te llamas?-pregunto Alie curiosa por saber porque el era tan amable con la chica.

-Deberías sentirte agradecida por tener el honor de haberme visto ¿no crees?-contesto la rubia acomodándose su cabello para atrás.

-La chica nueva es una envidiosa-soltó la chica de ojos rasgados.

-No deberías hablarle-la chica vestida de verde la hablo a la rubia.

-Por supuesto-respondió ella y miro a sus dos compinches- vámonos chicas, aquí no hay nada interesante- sin mirar a Nathaniel o a Aliette el trio salió pavoneándose del lugar.

-¿Quién era ella?-pregunto Aliette a un visiblemente avergonzado Nathaniel.

-Es Amber…mi hermana y las dos chicas son sus amigas; Li y Charlotte-contesto en voz baja, ella se sorprendió. ¿Esa bruja era su hermana…? Algo en su interior decía que ella y Amber no se llevarían bien.

-Nathaniel…yo…

-Tienes que ver a la directora, no pierdas mas tiempo – la miro sonriendo como si nada,, ella asintió.

-Si! Adiós-salió rápidamente al tiempo que le ponía al clip, trato de no correr por temor que la regañaran y se alivio al encontrar a la directora aparentemente tranquila- Aquí esta los papeles-se los dio, la directora los miro tomándolos.

-En tal caso todo está completo, bienvenida al Sweet Amoris! Que tenga un año maravillo escolar.

/

Listo :3 que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Ya tenia la idea de hacer este fic, quiero agradecerle a una amiga por haberme ayudado a desarrollar el fic y a Nanami por haberme ayudado a elegir el nombre para el .

Aquí esta la bicicleta de Aliette  . /-ur-SCiLUYJc/TntbEdcnBFI/AAAAAAAAAKw/NI-1Q8DMQAo/s1600/Cherry+Bike+Equipada+ 

Actualizare …tratare de actualizar cada semana…pero igual no se si pueda por la escuela…pero por cada rewiew me motivara a escribir mas deprisa (si quieren comentar se los agradecería para saber si es buena historia o si voy mejorando)

Se aceptan tomatazos. Espero que les guste!


End file.
